The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to on board vehicle platforms and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to an on board vehicle platform for hosting an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) and an in-vehicle infotainment (IVI) system.
An advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) helps a driver in the driving process. ADAS technology was developed to improve the comfort, efficiency, safety, and overall satisfaction of driving. ADAS features may use a variety of sensor mechanisms in the vehicle to determine the current state of the vehicle and the current state of the roadway in front of the vehicle. The ADAS features provide feedback to the driver.
Another in vehicle device that is commonly used as an in-vehicle infotainment (IVI) system that provides a user with functions such as a vehicle information display function, a navigation function or a TV output function through an image display device mounted in a vehicle. Recently, with technological development, it is possible to execute a web application through an in-vehicle infotainment processor mounted in a vehicle.